


Fucked-up Hand

by jiscake



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, marcus is patching up wrench, please i'm really bad at tagging just read the summary lmao, they're in the hackerspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiscake/pseuds/jiscake
Summary: After finishing an operation in the middle of the night, all Marcus wants to do is to sleep. Upon arriving in the hackerspace, someone unwittingly crosses out his plans.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Fucked-up Hand

As the night has fallen, San Francisco dressed up in pretty neon lights. Shops, restaurants, bars were lit up with energetic colors, Marcus noticed as he walked by. It was running late, and he just finished a job on the frontline. He was considered lucky to be alive - only a matter of seconds and some Bratva guy would’ve put a bullet in his skull. Thankfully, that never happened.  
Still shaken up by what happened, he opened the door to Gary’s Games. The small shop was open 24/7 because the owner knew that some lost souls would wanna play Dungeons & Dragons at two in the morning and he wasn’t wrong. As Marcus entered a shop he saw some guys sitting at a table, playing a board game he hasn’t seen before. After shooting a friendly smile in their direction, he made his way downstairs.  
The hackerspace seemed to be empty. It was two thirty-three, after all. The dark-skinned hipster felt the sleepiness slowly creeping up on him, affecting his already tired mind. All he wanted to do was to throw himself on the couch and sleep for a day at least. Going in against Bratva was always stressful, but every successful operation served as an imaginary trophy in his head and on DedSec’s resumé. He still had some minor things to do - check if the backdoor was working properly but knowing Sitara, it must’ve been perfect - but his brain wasn’t functioning anymore. 

He put down his treasured laptop bag on the desk and made his way to the couch. As he got ready to sit down on it, he noticed a figure on it already. The TV screens in front of it were the only things lighting up the person laying on the couch.  
Wrench was sleeping on it, seemingly peacefully. This was the first time Marcus had ever seen him passed out (except that one time during Swelter Skelter, but they’re not talking about that). The man seemed to be running on energy drinks and coffee.  
Of course, he had his mask on. He probably wasn’t intending on passing out in here. The hipster highly doubted that the anarchist never took it off. Surely, he took it off when he was alone. Probably. I mean, he must take it off sometimes! But no one knew the truth - including Marcus - and Wrench may be just crazy enough to have it on all the time. 

For a couple of seconds, Marcus hesitated on leaving. All he wanted to do was to get his well-deserved rest, but there was no space for both of them and he didn’t have the heart to wake his friend up. He totally should go home, is what he thought. While mentally preparing himself to do it, Marcus was looking at Wrench. This is the most peaceful he has ever seen him.  
The anarchist tended to always keep moving. Even if it was just a bouncy knee, or playing with his fingers. And now he was here, on the couch, basically knocked out.  
Marcus got ready to leave when he noticed something in the dim, purple light.  
Wrench’s hand was totally fucked up. 

And by that, he meant _fucked up._ The skin on his knuckles was bruised to near flesh levels, and he had many little scars surrounding them. Droplets of blood were to be seen on his fingers, some even on the floor. This scenery made Marcus wide awake.  
For a couple of seconds, he was just staring at the anarchist’s chest, just to be sure, Wrench is alive. His friend’s chest was lifting and going down slowly as he breathed. So that was good news, he didn’t get himself killed.  
But then what the fuck happened?  
The only option was to wake The Wrench up. 

Marcus kneeled by the couch so they would be on the same level. The hipster put one of his hands on the anarchist's shoulder to shake him up from his dreams, but he didn’t seem to be affected by it by the slightest. He repeated the movement, a bit stronger now. 

“Wrench?” he shook him again, “Yo, _Wrench,_ wake up.” 

The passed out man opened his eyes - the emoticons on his mask were a dead giveaway - and looked around. He was still half asleep. 

“Hey, M…” even his slightly robotic voice sounded raspier as he just woke up. He visibly wanted to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes but the mask prevented it. So he just blinked a few times, hoping that would replace the feeling but it didn’t. “What are you doing here? What time is it?” he sat up and looked around.  
Literally, everything had a place at the hackerspace, except a useful digital clock. 

“Around half-past two in the morning,” Marcus nodded while sitting down next to Wrench on the couch. “just finished an operation and I thought I’d check in.” Unlike his friend, the hipster was able to rub his eyes and so he did.  
It was a long day and it didn’t seem to end just yet.

“What happened to your hand?” the black male looked at Wrench’s hand, which rested on the anarchist’s thigh. The engineer just looked down at it and shrugged as an answer. It looked like he didn’t want to answer the question and Marcus just rolled his eyes. “Come on, man. Don’t leave me hangin’.”

Wrench shrugged again, but this time it looked like he was willing to answer. 

“Well, I got angry and I couldn’t find the sledgehammer because I left it at my garage, so… this was the only option,” he raised his hand, showing the bruises and tiny cuts to Marcus. “I punched a hole in the wall.” 

This sentence alone took out Marcus. He knew it wasn’t something to laugh about but imagining Wrench just straight up penetrating a wall with his fist was something he’d pay to see. The hipster tried really hard to hide the small smile slowly creeping onto his face but it was impossible. 

“You did what?” he asked back, the end of his sentence turning into a small laugh. Thankfully, Wrench was taking this whole situation pretty lightheartedly now that the anger has left his system. He could go back to his usual dorky self. 

“I punched a _fucking_ hole in the wall. Do you wanna see it?” he quickly stood up and grabbed Marcus’s arm as he led him to the sacred masterpiece he created. The hole seemed to be a bit deeper than a normal one would and that amused and worried Marcus at the same time. The deeper the hole, the more fucked up Wrench’s hand was.  
“First thing in the morning, we’re calling Sitara and tell her to frame it. And you’re gonna sign it,” the hipster let out a small chuckle as he turned to his friend. Wrench seemed to enjoy the situation as well. 

“It shall serve as a warning for the future hackers of DedSec! Let them know what godly power _this_ hand,” he raised his fist into the air “possesses.”  
This monologue had both of them laughing. As Wrench was about to lower his hand, Marcus grabbed it. The engineer didn’t expect it and it kind of surprised him. Neither of them spoke a word as the dark-skinned male examined it. 

“Man, you fucked your hand up real good,” Marcus sighed as he kept looking at the bruises. Wrench felt the sudden need to pull his hand away, so that’s what he attempted to do.

“It’s nothing, really,” he shrugged again, but Marcus couldn’t leave it at that. He didn’t let the anarchist pull his hand away, instead, he held it between his fingers.  
It was a weird feeling Wrench never really experienced. Holding hands seemed too intimate to do with other DedSec members but not Marcus. Actually, it felt pretty nice. He felt himself slowly give in when Marcus was the one to break the contact.

“Let me take care of it, sit down,” he said and pointed at the couch then went to get the first-aid kit. It’s not that he didn’t think Wrench could patch himself up if he really needed to, but now he wanted to be the one to do it. 

While the anarchist took his seat on the old, worn-out couch, he got the kit. They always kept one around, just in case they needed it. Well, weirdly enough, now was the case. Sitting down next to his friend, Marcus opened it and took out a couple of things he needed. First things first, he needed to sterilize the bruises and then just wrap them up in gauze sponges. Seemed easy enough. 

He got a cotton pad which he put some water on. The hipster held Wrench’s hand very gently because this was one fucked up hand to take care of. As he was cleaning the wound the best he could, he couldn’t ignore the warmth of his palm and the rough texture of his skin. The anarchist was an engineer and every engineer palm happened to be a bit rough after all those years of working with machines. 

Wrench was just silently observing the process while trying to not get too lost in the feeling of kinda holding his best friend’s hand.  
After the bruises were clean, Marcus threw the now pink-ish cotton pad on the ground and got a fresh one. He poured a bit of water on this one too but mixed some betadine into it.

“This is gonna burn so prepare for it…” he muttered quietly and waited for Wrench to give him the go-ahead. The anarchist nodded so Marcus started to sterilize the found.  
Wrench kind of remembered this feeling but now living it again was much worse than he expected. He slightly winced at the first contact with the chemical liquid but then his bruised skin got used to it and it was easier to endure it. 

Once they were done with it, Marcus got two gauze sponges and gently pressed them onto the bruises. He finished his work up by wrapping a bandage roll around Wrench’s tortured knuckles. Silence settled between them as the anarchists looked down at his hand. He could barely remember the last time he had a proper bandage on his hand. 

“Thanks, Marcus,” he said as his masked changed the default Xs into two ^ signs. The dark-skinned male just nodded, noting the appreciation.  
Neither of them said a thing for a while, and Wrench broke the quietness. 

“So, do you wanna sleep now?” he asked, turning his head over to look at his friend. Marcus looked at them, contemplating. He wanted to stay, but there was no way both of them could fit on this couch. 

“Yeah, but man-- I mean, _how?_ ” Marcus gestured at the open space in front of them. For a couple of seconds, Wrench stayed silent, then he stood up. Suddenly, the hipster thought his friend just straight up left, but then he turned up again, now with a small coffee table-looking thing in his hands. He placed that in front of the couch, so they could put their legs on it. 

“Just as comfy as your bed, huh?” Wrench said jokingly while sitting down on the couch and placing his legs on the table. 

“Even better,” Marcus replied, as he adjusted himself to be in a comfortable position to sleep. 

The anarchist grabbed the remote and looked for some movie to watch while they fall asleep. Neither of them wanted to do that in complete darkness and silence, that would’ve been too awkward. So instead, Wrench pulled up a Jimmy Siska movie on the screen. 

Marcus didn’t need a long time to get sleepy. He was half asleep in barely ten minutes, but Wrench stayed awake.  
It was impossible to get the feeling of Marcus’s hand on his own out of his head. It just… felt so warm and natural? Like nothing seemed more normal than them holding hands. Looking down, he saw the hipster’s hand laying on the couch between them. There was no big distance between their hands, but it sure as hell did feel like it.  
For a couple of seconds, Wrench stopped and just looked at Marcus. He wanted to see if he was asleep already. The only way he’d dare to do it was if he fell asleep. Marcus showed no signs of being awake so Wrench slowly closed in the gap sitting between their fingers.  
First, it was their pinkies. He intertwined only their pinky fingers at first, to see if the other hacker would wake up. Still, he seemed to be asleep, so Wrench continued.

He continued intertwining their fingers, painfully slowly. He had a feeling that Marcus wouldn’t be the heavy sleeper like he is. And this divination came to reality when the hipster locked all their fingers together, with a steady but gentle touch. 

Wrench could feel his face light on fire the moment this happened. So Marcus felt it since the beginning? All the clumsy movements and attempts he made? He felt embarrassed, but he didn’t wanna let go of his friend’s hand.

Or is he a friend?

He didn’t have the energy to worry about this now. At that moment, all he could think about was the warm touch of the other one sitting next to him, half-asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!  
> so i've been kinda into wd/wd2 lately and no wonder my first (and hopefully not the last) fic in this fandom will be with the most popular (and probably gayest) ship lmao  
> i'm sorry if the writing is out of character, i'm still trying to learn into them ! also it's 4 in the morning so x) i'm sorry if something's off, i'll definitely beta read it asap !!  
> thanks for reading !  
> stay safe, luv  
> \- jiscake


End file.
